Best Friends, Right?
by WindEarthWater
Summary: After medicine is distributed across the world to deal with a nasty virus, people above 18 become infertile. Teenagers now play a vital role in keeping the population alive. When Kairi's parents ask Riku to pair up with her, how will Sora react? AU, yaoi, Sora/Riku.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well, new story here. Not sure how long this is going to be, but I've had fun so far writing it. Took me way too long to write a mere one chapter though. Try, hmm... two and a half months? O_o_

_Chapter I_

The sun was shining on Destiny Islands, as usual. It was a warm 80 degrees. The ocean was churning away, girls were tanning in the sand, and in a little house right off the coast, two boys were in their air conditioned sanctuary.

"...I dunno, it just doesn't appeal to me." Sora spun in his chair, drinking a glass of cold water.

Riku lie on his bed, tossing a foam football. "Why not?"

Sora shrugged. His cinnamon spikes bounced lightly. Inside Riku's room, everything was... very teenager. Various rock posters hung on the walls, a miniature basketball hoop hung off the door, clothes lay askew everywhere. His walls were painted silver and green, in a pattern that was not symmetrical. The green swirled around the silver in a seemingly random pattern. Despite how neat Riku seemed, his room definitely did not show it. "I don't want to pair up with someone. It seems...wrong, somehow. I want to love the person, not just...procreate with them."

Riku smirked and continued tossing the piece of foam. "It's free sex, Sora. Unprotected. With a girl. Are you sure you're a teenage boy?"

Sora pouted. Riku could be so crude sometimes. "Sorry for having morals," he remarked.

Riku shrugged. "Plenty of people our age are already paired up."

Sora frowned. It was true. His brother Vanitas already had a pregnant girlfriend, as did Tidus and Irvine. Xion and Roxas had already paired up by their parent's volition, but they hadn't quite taken it that far yet. Sora's parents weren't concerned by his lack of interest in being paired with someone. They thought it was sweet, in fact. That didn't stop them from constantly talking about it, though.

_"Oh, Sora, I met the sweetest girl today at the market! She's single, too!"_

_"Son, have you met Namine? She's here on vacation, and she's looking to be paired with somebody!"_

_"Son, condoms are overrated!"_

_"Maybe after Aqua has had Vanitas' son, she'll consider pairing with you!"_

_"Has that Selphie girl had her kid yet? She's a sweet girl."_

His response was always the same; not interested. Sora just...didn't like girls all that much. He wasn't as into them as other boys his age were. Unfortunately, that meant he was in every girl's friend zone, simply because of the fact that he didn't want to bone their brains out. Sometimes it was nice, having girls as friends. They gave him weird tips that he would never even think of, like brushing his hair at night as well as in the morning, or using lotion every day. Just little things that helped his ego; really nice hair and baby soft skin. Sometimes it was horrible, because they all came to him with his problems. Which usually involved their boyfriends. Which he did not give two shits about.

_"Sora, Irvine hasn't texted me back all day!"_

_"Your brother is such a jerk sometimes."_

_"Roxas still hasn't kissed me yet."_

_"Why are all boys so dumb?"_

He would always scoff and say "boys aren't _all_ dumb..." But the truth is, they are. At least, in Sora's eyes. Then again, maybe he'd been spending too much time with girls. Hence hanging out with Riku. The older boy might as well be a girl, though. With his constant whining of the heat recently, and "ugh, how annoying my hair is" when it's sweaty, Sora looks down at his friend in shame. Well, he actually looks _up_, because of how stupidly tall the silverette was.

Riku paused. "So, um...I've kinda been paired with somebody."

The brunette boy blinked. "What?"

The silverette stopped tossing the ball. "Yeah. I don't know what I'm gonna say yet."

"Who is it?" the boy pestered.

"...Kairi."

The younger boy jumped out of his chair. "K-Kairi? Are you serious?"

Riku turned to face the brunette. "Mmhm."

"She...she asked you to pair up with her?"

Sora was shocked. Kairi seemed like such an innocent girl. He never pegged her as the type to get pregnant. Seeing how she reacts around Selphie and Yuna when they talk about their pregnancies, it seemed like getting pregnant was the last thing she wanted. Maybe Sora had been observing her incorrectly, though.

"Her parents did, actually."

Sora paused. "But...why _you_?"

The silver haired teen smirked. "Why, Sora? Jealous?"

The brunette's cheeks burned. "No. But...why not, I dunno, Tidus or Wakka or something?"

"They're both paired up," he pointed out. "I'm not. I dunno, I've got good genes or something."

Sora felt his heart rate pick up. When he got nervous, it usually ended in a panic attack. And he did not want to have one in front of his best friend.

His breathing got quicker and he felt his vision blur. Why,_ why_ must he get panic attacks?

_Stupid brain._

"I-I, uh, I gotta go Riku. I'll see you." He stood up from his chair a little too quickly, swaying slightly.

"Sora...?" The older boy stood up from his bed, tossing the football down. "What's wrong?"

The brunette shook his head and rushed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

The door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

The brunette sighed as he safely made it around the corner, far away from Riku's potential line of vision.

That was way too close.

Sora wasn't really ashamed of his panic attacks, but he didn't want to worry his friends. That was the closest he'd ever been to having one in front of Riku.

_But...why was I so nervous? Am I jealous?_

His brown eyebrows furrowed together as he sat down to catch his breath. A light breeze wafted over him, and he felt the sweat on his forehead cool. A seagull sat down and joined him on the sidewalk. No, there was no way he was jealous of Riku. Kairi was his best friend, and he did not find her attractive. She was cute, but girls were not his top priority. He much preferred to hang out with Riku.

His heartbeat sped up again and he felt his face flush. "Crap," he mumbled. He closed his eyes and practiced his breathing exercises. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, slowly breathe out_. He never did like when his pulse got too high; he didn't want to risk it.

He definitely wasn't jealous of Riku, but he knew he was jealous. He'd felt that pang before. Was he jealous of...Kairi?

The gull beside him squawked. Sora turned to him.

"Do I like Riku, Mr. Seagull?"

The gray and white bird squawked again.

The boy 'hmph'ed. "Not very helpful."

It flapped its wings and took off towards the beach in search of scraps, leaving Sora by himself.

Sora kicked a stray rock and shoved his sweaty hands in his pockets.

When in doubt, find Cloud.

* * *

Sora knocked on the door to an old victorian house. The paint was fading, the wood looked as if it'd collapse any minute, but Sora still loved it. He practically grew up in this house, playing with Cloud and Squall and Riku. When Sora was younger, he didn't understand, nor question, the two men who lived together's relationship. He just knew they were close and that was that. When he _did_ finally question it, the reaction from his parents was interesting, as usual.

_"Son, they're gay."_

_"Gay?"_

_"Yeah, what'd you think, they were just really close friends?"_

_Young Sora blushed. "I dunno. Does that mean you and mommy are gay?"_

_Zack ruffled his small spikes. "Yeah, me and your mom are very gay for eachother."_

He never judged Cloud or Squall for their lifestyle. In fact, he preferred having two men around. Less drama in the Strife-Leonhart household than in the Fair household, that was for sure.

Besides, having two older friends who were gay came in handy. Like right now.

Squall opened the door, a beer in one hand, the ajar door in the other. His grey slacks hung low on his hips, his leather jacket abandoned on the back of the couch. He blew his shaggy brown hair out of his face and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

Sora was used to being treated like this. He knew Squall cared for him, and his family, very much. He just didn't know how to express his feelings very well. The young boy grinned up at him. "Afternoon, Squall."

"Hmph."

Blonde spikes came into Sora's line of vision. "Be nice Squall," Cloud threatened. "Don't want to upset the poor boy."

Sora accepted Cloud's hair ruffle and took the water he offered. "Thanks."

They all walked inside the cool, air-conditioned house. Sora's sweaty thighs stuck to the contrasting leather couch as he made himself comfortable. He chewed on his bottom lip, thinking of how phrase the question he wanted to ask. The two men on the couch across from him crossed their arms in unison.

Sora learned one thing from the start of his friendship with the two men; they were intimidating, and you should never, _ever,_ piss one of them off. Or do anything to hurt one of them, because they were both _scary_ possessive of the other.

Cloud cleared his throat. "So what seems to be the problem, Sora? It's not often you're this quiet."

Sora wiped the sweat from his brow. It truly was miserable in Destiny Islands. As soon as May swung around, everyone stuck indoors and cranked the AC. "Um, it's... about Riku."

Squall took a swig of his beer. Cloud idly rubbed the brunette's arm. "What about him?" Cloud asked, his voice raising. "What'd he do? Do I need to hurt him?"

Sora winced. Squall put his hand around Cloud's shoulders. "Relax, Cloud," he purred. "Now _you're_ upsetting the boy."

Cloud pouted. "Fine, jeez. Continue, Sora?"

The young teen gulped. "W-Well, it's..."

The three sat in a silence while Sora collected himself. It was so hot, Sora swore he could feel his brain melting.

He blushed and coughed. "I...think I like Riku," he rushed.

Cloud frowned and looked concerned. Squall looked as nonchalant as ever.

"You..._like him,_ like him?" the blonde asked.

He gulped. "Yeah."

"How long have you liked him?"

The young boy sighed. "I dunno, twenty minutes, ten years. I really can't say." His heart clenched. "All I know is that I'm really confused and...and you're the only people I trust to go to."

Squall finished another gulp and chuckled a little. "Oh, woe is me, teenage angst, blah blah blah."

Cloud elbowed him hard in the gut. Squall doubled over slightly. "Shut up, ice princess. You remember our teenage years? I can't even remember how many times I had to comfort you in the middle of the night because of how much _teenage angst_ you had. Cut the poor boy some slack."

The older brunette scowled. He didn't like to appear weak to others, and Cloud was the only one who could cut through his facade and reveal the real him. "Damn you, blondie."

Cloud leaned over and kissed him on the scar across the bridge of his nose, something Squall had acquired from a childhood bully after he'd been caught kissing the blonde. He shivered at the memory of Seifer's blade coming closer to his face. His blonde boyfriend frowned. "I didn't mean to upset you," he murmured.

Squall smiled, a rare occurrence. "I'm not upset," he promised. "I'm glad I at least had you there."

Sora smiled from his place on the couch. His smile soon faded and his eyes filled with tears as he thought of Riku. Why couldn't _he_ have something like they did?

Cloud broke away from his staring contest with his boyfriend. "Sora? What's wrong?"

The boy sniffled and wiped away his tears. "You two are just so corny, it's making me sentimental."

The two older men chuckled. Cloud sat up and walked over to Sora, patting him on the shoulder. "We're here for you, pal. Try talking to Riku about it."

Sora smiled and wiped away the last of his tears. "Okay. Thanks, you guys."

* * *

As soon as the brunette stepped foot into his house, he sighed in relief. The cool AC soothed his skin, washing away his troubles. His mother peeked around the corner from the kitchen, smiling and covered in flour. "Hey, bud. Have fun at Riku's?"

The boy winced internally. "Y-Yeah, lots of fun. Got too hot at his house though. His AC is finicky."

Aerith walked out of the kitchen and walked to her son, smoothing his cheek. "That's too bad. Want to invite him over to dinner?"

"N-No!" Sora shouted. "I mean, I, um, I already asked. He said no thanks."

Aerith brushed away a piece of brown hair sticking to her cheek. "That's too bad. Maybe next time."

Sora desperately fought the blush rising to his cheeks. "Yeah, next time," he mumbled.

His mother grinned and patted his butt, pushing him up the stairs. "Go shower, you smell like a dirty laundry basket and cheap cologne."

The brunette smirked as he sprinted up the stairs two at a time. "Hey, you married Zack, I think you'd be used to that by now."

* * *

Sora stepped out of the shower, feeling immediately cooler and more relaxed. The boy dried himself off, the white fluffy towel wiping away the droplets of water clinging to his skin. He wrapped a towel around his waist and checked himself out in the mirror. His chest was lightly toned, his nipples a salmon pink. His skin a warm wheat color all over. His chestnut brown hair was slightly flattened from the water, but still as gravity-defying as ever. His arms were laid with light muscles, his eyes a nice azure. His nose like a cute button, his lips full and tan, his teeth white and straight. He thought he was pretty attractive. He certainly didn't think he was ugly.

He smiled and winked at himself in the mirror. People said that was his best physical feature: his smile. The fact that he was charismatic and loved to smile all the time was icing on the cake. After throwing his sweaty clothing in the laundry basket, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. His father greeted him with a hair ruffle and a slap to his back.

"Daaaaad," Sora complained. "I just got clean. Do you have to slap me with your grease-stained hands?"

Zack grinned, his equally gravity-defying hair not moving an inch. "Yup. What's the point of having kids if you don't bug them and make 'em do stuff for you?"

Sora rolled his eyes and smiled. "I dunno, unconditional love, the joys of parenting, someone to continue the family tree?"

"Pshaw. Who needs all that sentimental crap?"

The brunette strolled past the raven-haired man, headed towards his room. "Don't be such a dork, Dad."

"It's my job!" Zack yelled back, grinning at his son.

Sora casually scratched his head and flipped him the bird. "Please let me get dressed before you continue to harass me."

The brunette slipped into his room and closed the door before his father could retort. He made his way over to his dresser, slipping into a new pair of shorts. He decided to forgo wearing a shirt. It was too hot, and he'd sweat through it anyway.

He crawled onto his bed, the sheets cool and crisp against his skin. On his dresser, his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw a text from Riku.

_Hey, where'd you go? You all right?_

He gulped and took a deep breath. He hit reply.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered I was late for dinner._

Riku replied less than a minute later.

_You sure you're not upset about me possibly being paired up with Kairi?_

The brunette sighed and frowned. He hated lying to people.

_I'm totally fine. It doesn't upset me._

He and Riku continued to talk mindlessly while Sora surfed the Internet. He stopped when Riku sent him a winky face. He knew Riku was just being playful, but Sora couldn't stop his heart from pounding. The brunette pondered. _Was_ he gay? He opened google and typed in the words, "How to know if you're gay."

He blushed as a myriad of websites popped up. Gay tests, videos, blogs. He clicked on the top site. He skimmed through the article.

_"Determining your sexual orientation can be a confusing experience, but only you can truly determine it, on your own terms."_

_"Fantasizing mostly about members of the same sex is a pretty strong indication that you lean primarily in that direction."_

Sora gnawed on his lip and thought. He didn't really fantasize about anyone. He continued reading.

_"If you only fantasize about members of your own sex, and rarely or never fantasize about members of the opposite sex, consider finding a way to experiment with and explore your feelings."_

Sora blushed. What was this article trying to say? That he should go out and "explore" with strange men? He shook his head mentally and tried to think of ways to explore without doing that.

His neck and face flushed as that one thought popped through his mind; masturbation. Specifically, to gay porn.

Sora banged his head on the table. Would he even dare try such a thing?

The blood rushing between his legs told him yes.

As Sora pulled up a favorite website of his and chose to sort by "gay," he seriously pondered his sanity.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews would be much appreciated. Maybe if I'm inspired it won't take me as long to post the next chapter. Which will have some lemon content in it. Poor Sora, so confused by his sexuality._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Lemon content ahead._

* * *

Sora's entire body flushed as he scrolled through dozens of videos, all with provocative, uncensored titles and pictures. He never felt 100% comfortable when watching porn; in fact, afterwards he usually felt dirty and ashamed. But he'd never watched...gay porn before. He gulped and clicked on a random video.

The scene opened with two men kissing. Their tongues tangled together as they removed what little clothing they were wearing. Both were of a sizable stature, covered in muscles and little to no hair. Sora frowned as he thought, _why do most men in the porn biz look like freakin' lumberjacks?_

The brunette crossed that off in his mental checklist of attributes he did not like in men; lumberjacks.

Riku was definitely not a lumberjack. He was tall, but lean, and he had a sort of feminine beauty about him while still being incredibly masculine.

The young boy shivered as the two men's pants were removed, leaving both of them naked. His eyes widened at the sight of their reddened erections, pointing upwards towards their stomachs. They were _huge_. And totally hairless, too. How on _earth_ would that fit-

Sora shook his head, shaking the thoughts from his brain. He knew the basics of gay sex, and how it worked, and he most definitely did not want to think about taking one of _those_ up his pooper. The more he thought about it, the more he thought of Riku. How big was the silverette, anyway?

"Fuck, I should not be thinking about Riku's dick..." he mumbled to himself. On screen, one man was now orally servicing the other, taking his cock to the back of his throat before gagging and pulling back out. He pumped it while caressing his ass, putting one lubricated finger at his opening.

_"Shit babe, you suck so good. I want your cock now."_

Sora frowned and shivered at the man's horrible yet arousing dialogue. His own erection was now pushing up against his fly, begging to be released from his shorts.

He unzipped the fly and undid the button, peeling his shorts and boxers down just enough to have access to his member. Once it was free, he took a good look at it. It was pretty average sized, but he knew he'd keep growing. He was only sixteen, after all. He was circumcised, foreskin trimmed neatly. As he gripped it in his hand, he felt himself pulse as he watched the two men on screen. Now, the man who was servicing the other entered the smaller man, pushing right up to the hilt.

_He smirked and gripped the smaller man's hips, pumping in and out at a moderate pace. "You like that? You like cock, boy?"_

_The smaller wailed and pushed back to meet his thrusts. "Oh fuck, yes! I fucking love your cock..."_

Sora's breathing quickened as he pumped harder. The sweaty heat from before was back, but this time from arousal. He felt like he shouldn't enjoy the dirty talk they exchanged, but he was too aroused to care. A bead of precum escaped, making his movements a bit slicker. His thighs tensed and untensed, the muscles contracting. He tipped his head back and thought about Riku.

_Riku would dip his head down and suck on his neck, while pumping Sora's erect cock. "Hm, So-ra? You like when I touch you? You don't want some icky girl touching you, right?" He would whisper sensually into the crook of his neck. He'd lap at his collarbone while his other hand snuck down to squeeze Sora's balls, making them draw taut against his body. "Hm?"_

_Sora would pant and grip at Riku, squeezing any part of his pale, gorgeous body that he could. "Oh fuck, I like it Riku, I like..."_

_Then Riku would kiss him, right on the lips, and-_

Sora gasped as he shot his load onto his lightly tanned chest. He continued pumping as he shot squirt after squirt of cum onto his belly and hand, gradually slowing. On screen, the two men had finished, the smaller covered in both his and the other man's semen. The video went black, and Sora shut the laptop with his clean hand.

As he reached over to grab some tissues, the brunette mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe he'd just masturbated over his fucking_ best friend!_ He flushed from embarrassment and wiped himself clean. He threw away the tissues when he noticed his phone was buzzing.

He picked it up and saw a couple texts from the silverette.

_Where'd ya go? You haven't responded in a while._

Sora scratched his head and thought about what to say. He very well couldn't tell him he'd just been jacking off, to him no less.

_Oh, just, helping my mom with dinner._

_Yum, can I join? My parents aren't coming back for another couple weeks and I'm tired of microwave pizza._

Sora typed in _sure!_ before he could stop to think. It was an autopilot thing to invite your best friend over whenever you could. Sora took a few deep breaths and smiled. He could handle this.

* * *

"And then, wouldn't you know it, it was in my back pocket the whole fucking time."

The table laughed as Riku smiled and shoveled more of his burger into his mouth. There was nothing better than the silver haired teen joining in on the Fair's dinner.

"I'm so glad you decided to have dinner with us, Riku," Aerith said. "You're always a delight to have."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fair. It's nice to have a home cooked meal for a change."

"Well, you're always welcome to have dinner with us. I know it's hard with your parents being gone so often, and I wouldn't want a healthy, growing boy like you to live off of packaged foods all the time." Aerith daintily picked up her burger, taking a miniscule bite off of it and immediately wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I appreciate it. Think I'll take you up on that offer," he winked.

The four sat and ate their burgers and corn, pausing to laugh at the antics of one another's comments. Eventually, Zack asked a question that Sora somehow knew he was going to ask.

"So Riku, have you found a girl to pair up with yet?"

The silver haired boy finished chewing his food before wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Uh, sort of."

Aerith was scraping the corn off her cob when she dropped it and clapped her hands together. "My, my! Who's the lucky girl? Anyone we know? How long have you been together? Is she cute?"

"Mom, stop pestering him," the brunette whined. He scratched the back of his head and drew his eyebrows together into a crease. He did not want to hear about Kairi right now, even if she was one of the brunettes best friends.

Riku cleared his throat and scratched idly at his throat. "Kairi. Her parents asked me to pair up with her a few days ago."

Both Zack and Aerith 'ah'd, while Sora made a quiet 'hmph.'

"Well, I think that's fantastic," Aerith said in awe. "Your child will be so attractive!"

"What the hell would it's hair color be?" Zack commented. The table laughed, sans Sora.

When the laughter died down, Aerith said, "Well, I think it's great. Don't you, Sora?"

Before he could comment, Vanitas burst through the kitchen, eyeballing the burgers before glancing over at his family and their guest. "Mom. Dad. Riku. Little Shit," he sneered.

Even though Sora despised his brother with a burning passion, he could be good for some things. Like distracting everyone from a painful topic of conversation.

"Vanitas," Aerith warned. "Where have you been?"

"Where d'ya think I've been?" The raven-haired boy countered. "With Aqua. Now if you'll excuse me, I have shit to do." He grabbed two burgers off the counter and made his way upstairs, leaving the table group slightly uncomfortable.

"So sorry, Riku," the brunette's mother said. "He can be a little...rambunctious at times."

Riku smiled, showing his row of brilliant white teeth. "It's all right. I know which one's the good twin and which one's the evil twin."

The table laughed again, and Sora thanked his lucky stars.

* * *

After Riku parted ways with his family, Sora headed upstairs. On the way to his room, he passed by Vanitas', and noticed Vanitas sitting in the dark.

"V?" he asked. "Are you asleep?"

"No, I'm not asleep dumbass." The raven haired boy rubbed his eyes and got up, pouring himself another glass of...something. It smelled horrible.

"What is that?" the brunette complained.

"Vodka," Vanitas calmly replied. "Want some?"

"No, thanks..." Sora replied hesitantly. The raven haired boy shrugged and downed his glass, coughing and sputtering afterwards. He grimaced and wiped his mouth.

"Man, I gotta stop buying the cheap stuff," he groaned. "Tastes like shit."

"You shouldn't drink at all," Sora said quietly. He looked down at his brother in sadness, seeing the bags under his eyes. He looked horrible, and drunk.

"Fuck you, what do you know? Get out of my room," he barked.

Sora frowned and looked down at his obviously troubled brother, but decided to leave regardless.

In his room, Sora opened up his laptop to find the video he'd been watching earlier. He flushed. Thank _god_ nobody opened it before he did. He closed it and decided to open up his chat, seeing Kairi's name online.

She immediately noticed his online presence. _Sora! You'll never believe it, but my parents paired me up with _Riku_!_

He gulped. _Riku, huh?_

_Yeah! Can you believe that? Weird, right? I can't believe he said yes..._

Sora gaped. He said yes? Riku had told him he hadn't said anything...

_Wow,_ he typed. _Um, congratulations._

He could practically see her beaming_. Thanks! I was scared at first, but I know Riku is a good guy and he'll be in my life for a long time._

The brunette sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day, and he just wanted Riku out of his mind for but a few hours to sleep.

_Yeah. Well I'm gonna hit the hay. Talk to you tomorrow, Kai._

_Nighty night, hun!_

The brunette put his laptop on the floor and leaned back into his pillows, not looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_A/N: *hides* Well, please tell me what you thought! Reviews make me bring out more chapters faster. Also, if I don't get out another chapter before the 26th, I just wanted to let y'all know I will be without internet until about August 11th. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Could't wait to post this as soon as I finished. Of course, after writing my friend a troll Skyrim fanfiction about her and Aela. Not actually posting it, but let's just say something shifted in the moons..._

* * *

As Sora rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he awoke to find he fell asleep in his clothing from the night before.

_That's right...I fell asleep after talking to Kairi._

Pain stabbed at his heart. _Riku said...yes..._

He smashed the 'off' button on his alarm, the cheesy pop music far too annoying for him to handle at seven in the morning. He rolled out of bed and shuffled over to his closet, looking for his uniform. He frowned. He knew today he was going to be in a foul mood.

He found a pair of relatively clean plaid pants and his button up white t-shirt. He slipped on his black socks and grabbed his bag off the floor, filled with uncompleted homework. Now his teachers would be mad at him, too.

He hopped down the stairs two at a time, disregarding his mothers frequent worries of how he'll break his neck. She was a worrywart, anyway.

Sora headed into the kitchen and was greeted by his father sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee. "Morning, Dad."

"Mornin' junior. Get a good nights sleep?"

Sora grabbed an apple and shifted his book bag over his shoulder. "Sure. I'm gonna head to school now. Don't wait up."

"I'll try not to," Zack smirked. Sora walked out the door and into the rain. Despite that, he smiled. He really loved rain. Everyone acts like they're going to melt, but he didn't mind getting wet. Plus, when it was as humid as it had been lately, some rain was a nice change.

On his walk to school, he thought about the previous day's events. The environment he grew up in certainly was gay friendly, but what about his community? What would they think about it? Would his friends shun him? And what about...Riku...?

"You seem deep in thought."

Sora jumped as he turned around to find Roxas smirking at him. He usually walked with him to school, and he found himself standing outside his house.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he laughed nervously.

"Tell your ol' pal Roxas all about it," the blonde said, striding next to Sora. In all the years Sora had known him, there was one thing Roxas couldn't live without; gossip. If he didn't know what was going on in his friends life 24/7, he felt quite left out.

"It's nothing," the brunette smiled. "Really."

The blonde tilted his head and squinted at the brunette, sensing something off about him. "You don't seem as...annoyingly optimistic as usual. C'mon, tell me what's buggin' you."

Sora pushed him slightly and jogged ahead of him. "Nope!"

"I'll get Axel to sit on you!" the blonde called after him. Sora cringed at the thought of the blonde's best friend crushing his torso, something that had happened on more than one occasion in the past.

For a ridiculously skinny white kid, Axel was pretty fat.

* * *

As the blonde and the brunette stepped into the doors, they were greeted by the sight of their friends standing in their usual spot. Axel brought Roxas into a hug, quickly changing it to a noogie as he ruffled up Roxas' hair. "Roxy," Axel purred. "Didn't have to get all dressed up for lil ol' me."

"Bug off you big oaf," the blonde spat, laughter tinkling in his voice.

Xion walked up to Roxas, smoothing the pleat of her skirt and smiling shyly at him. "Good morning, Roxas."

Roxas stopped grinning and turned to his raven haired girlfriend. "Uh, g-good morning, Shi."

"I'm gonna walk to biology. Would you...join me?"

Roxas looked back to Axel for a split second, then back to Xion. "Sure..." He picked up his backpack and slung it over one shoulder, walking next to Xion with his available hand in his pocket. Xion grabbed his arm with both hands as they walked off towards the elevator.

After a moment of silence, Hayner said, "So, have they fucked yet?"

"What do you think, dumbass?" Axel seethed. "Of course not."

"Ouch, no need to be so hostile, bud," Olette said. "They're just...taking it slow is all. I bet she'll be pregnant by this time next year."

The redhead looked at the floor frowning. "I'm gonna go grab some coffee. I need caffeine. I'll catch you guys later." The lanky teen headed off in the direction of the cafe, leaving behind a group of relatively unfazed kids. Most thought he was in a bad mood, but Sora thought differently. He recognized the signs. Axel was jealous.

But...of who?

Sora followed after the redhead, waving goodbye to his friends who were now chatting about the soon-to-be mothers.

* * *

As the brunette rounded the corner, he found the redhead sitting in the corner at a table alone, sipping at a crappy cup of coffee.

"Sora? Whatcha doin' here?"

The brunette sat down across from the Axel. "Looking for you. Are you okay?"

"Peachy keen. Why wouldn't I be?" Even as he said that, his adams apple bobbed nervously and he scratched at his barely-there stubble.

"I might be wrong, but you seem...jealous. Does Roxas and Xion's relationship bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me," he whispered harshly. "I mean, that harpie is always stealing him away when I want to hang out."

The brunette nodded faintly, his spikes bouncing on his head. "Yeah, but, are you specifically jealous of...one of them?"

Axel's emerald eyes shot up to look at Sora's concerned ones. "What gives you that impression? I'm not jealous of Roxas..."

Sora blinked and smiled softly. "I didn't say you were jealous of Roxas..."

"Y-You think I'm jealous of Xion?" The redhead laughed nervously. "Tha-That's bullshit. I'm not gay."

Sora grabbed the redhead's shaky hand. "But, it's Roxas. You care about him, right?"

The redhead nodded slowly.

"And you care about his wellbeing?"

"Of course," Axel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't want him to be a father, right?"

"Not with her... he doesn't want that responsibility. He's way too young. He should wait until he's older, and we could take care of it togeth..." Axel blinked, realizing what he just said.

Sora smiled wide, gripping Axel's hand. "You do love Roxas! I knew it!"

"I love...Roxas?" the redhead asked himself.

Sora nodded frantically. "Yes! Embrace it, Axel. Don't you wanna be with him forever? Don't you want to hold him and cheer him up when he's sad? Don't you want to be able to tell him you love him every day and have him say it back?"

Axel looked up at Sora, red rimming his eyes. "Yes. But, Xion..."

"Axel, you're his best friend. I'm sure he'd pick you over her anyday."

"It's not that easy, Sora," Axel scratched his scalp. "For one, he's in a relationship with a girl who's he planning on having children with. Plus, what if he rejects me? I'd be scarred."

Sora looked into Axel's sad eyes and frowned. "I can empathize," he said quietly.

Axel blinked. "You can? Who do you like?"

The brunette boy blushed. "I...I think I like R-Riku."

Axel smirked, showing a bit of his regular happy-go-lucky self. "Really..." he said quietly. "Never would've guessed."

"You're not...disgusted?" Sora asked.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I was. Looks like we need to look out for each other, Sor. We need to get our boys away from these icky girls. Kairi's gonna be a hard one to crack, though."

"How do you know he's paired with Kairi?" Sora asked frantically. Did everybody but him know?

"Kairi's been announcing it for the past few days. Riku, too, but he doesn't seem as excited as she is." Axel said empathetically. "It hurts when they flaunt their relationship, huh?"

Sora nodded. He glanced up at the clock and saw it was time to get to class. "Look, we should get going. We can't avoid them forever, so we should talk to them eventually. I just...need a little time to think about my feelings and what I wanna say."

Axel nodded. "Me too."

Sora paused. "Boy, I could really use some sugar and bad TV right about now. Is this how girls always feel?"

Axel smiled and pulled him into an awkward side hug as they walked in the direction of their classes. "The world may never know."

* * *

After the long, distracting school day full of thinking about Riku and what Sora was going to say to him, he finally just decided to head home, telling Riku he didn't have time to hang out after school. He'd said he had too much homework (which, in his defense, he did) but in truth he just wanted alone time.

He ditched his bag in the foyer. He wandered into the kitchen looking for a snack when he found a note from his mom.

_"Hi sweetie, heading out to grab some groceries. Dad and I should be home around dinner."_

Sora crumpled up the note and threw it away. He grabbed a water and was about to head up to his room for a nap when the front door slammed shut.

_Vanitas._

Sora walked through the archway to see Vanitas tearing off his shoes, obviously fuming.

"Vanitas, what's-"

Golden eyes turned to him, glaring right through Sora's being. "Fuck off, turd." His raven haired twin dropped all things in hand sans a letter and stormed up the stairs, heading straight into his room.

Sora frowned. Though his brother was often a jerk to him, he still cared for him, and whenever Vanitas was feeling pain it hurt Sora, too.

Vanitas hadn't always been a callous person like he was now. When the two boys were younger, the raven haired boy was quite protective of his smaller, more feeble brother. But when hormones kicked in and attitudes arose, Vanitas chose to isolate himself while Sora chose to be social.

Wanting to cheer his brother up, Sora hopped up the stairs and found himself in front of Vanitas' room. He knocked.

"Vani? ...Open up."

The suction sound of a bottle leaving lips echoed in the room. "No."

"Please?" Sora pleaded.

The air took an awkward pause before the door shifted open, showing Vanitas with another bottle of liquor in his hand. The raven haired boy sighed. "...What?" Dark circles shadowed his eyes, making him appear older than he was.

"What's wrong, Vani? You can tell me."

Vanitas sighed and motioned for him to come inside. The raven haired boy sat down in a chair at his desk, taking another swig of the clear liquid. "It's Aqua."

Sora sat down on his bed, nervously clutching at his slacks. "Wh-What about her?"

Vanitas' golden eyes looked into Sora's blue ones, anger and sadness flashing through them briefly. "I'm not the father."

"What?" Sora cried. "But, you guys are exclusive, right?"

"That's what I fucking thought," Vanitas seethed. "But she told me she'd been fooling around with Terra and she said it might be his."

"B-But you don't know for sure yet, right?"

Vanitas threw him a letter from an OBGYN clinic. "She got tested, Terra and I both drew blood. It's his. It's fucking Terra's." He tipped his head back and took an extended drink, waving his hand around. "Now you know what's wrong. Now go away before I have to hurt you."

Sora's brow furrowed and he got up to leave, placing the letter on the bed. Before he reached the door, Vanitas said, "Oh, and if you tell mom or dad, I'll fucking kill you."

The brunette nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving his brother to drink in the dark.

* * *

_A/N: Like I said last chapter, I'm gonna be gone June 26th-August 11th without Internet. Of course, I'm hanging out with a close friend for a few days, and all we do is play videogames and eat food, so I wouldn't be surprised if I posted another chapter in a few days O_o_

_Reviews make me feel...fucking cuddly?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am just on a writing rampage. Enjoy another chapter with some M rated content. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers!_

* * *

Sora's week slugged by. The brunette sat by a window, looking out at the wind and rain, his spikes flattened slightly. He'd hardly ever had time to hang out with Riku. He almost never saw the older teen, but when he did manage to catch a glimpse of him he was with Kairi. The redhead clung to him day and night, making sure he was there to reassure her about the planned pregnancy before she had a heart attack. She always had to shower his face with kisses and feel his muscles and...it made Sora's heart hurt.

Axel hadn't been having much luck either. The blonde boy had no idea of Axel's feelings, and was also being whisked away by his girlfriend. The redhead and Sora often consoled each other with shitty movies and, in Axel's case, alcohol. Sora refused to drink any, though. He'd seen what alcohol could do to those around him, and he didn't want that to be him.

The brunette sighed and pouted. Kairi's parents were throwing her and Riku a party that night to celebrate. They were leaving all the teens alone, too. Which was just a fabulous fucking idea. It's like they were _trying_ to get their daughter pregnant as soon as possible.

Sora got up and headed to the bathroom, intending on taking a shower to clean himself up before leaving for the party with Axel, who insisted they hang out during the party so they don't go off and do anything stupid.

_Please,_ Sora thought. _We're teenagers. We were born stupid._

* * *

As Axel and Sora arrived at Kairi's house freshly showered, and in Axel's case, shaved, they arrived to find the house already packed with teens, ranging in ages.

"Quite the shindig," Axel snickered. "People are getting laid tonight."

Sora frowned. "Keep in mind Roxas and Xion are here," he said quietly.

Axel scratched the back of his head and wandered towards the kitchen. "Keep yourself out of trouble, kid."

Sora smiled and turned back to the party, random passersby from his school chatting with red cups. Loud music blasted and the lights were dimmed, creating a nice atmosphere to just...hang out. The brunette looked around for his friends, spotting a few in a corner laughing. No sign of Riku or Kairi, though. He strolled to his friends, smiling at their slightly inebriated state. "Hi, guys."

"Soooooora!" Hayner shouted. "C'mere, bud." He wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders, the other clumsily balancing his cup. "You know, don't worry about your forever single status. There is a hot-" he burped and giggled. "Hot chick out there for you."

Sora's tanned skin flushed. "Thanks, Hayner. You, uh, seen Riku or Kairi?"

Olette smirked and and rested her elbow on his other shoulder. "Saw them escaping about ten minutes ago. Mayhaps there is trouble in paradise..."

"Mayhaps?" Xion giggled. She had her hand wrapped around Roxas' waist and her flushed face buried into his neck. Her skirt was riding up on her legs, revealing her creamy pale legs and pink panties. The blonde seemed uncomfortable, but he had a slight flush on his cheeks as well, his lips moist and his hair disheveled. If only Axel was here to see him...

Suddenly someone ruffled Sora's hair and he turned to see Riku grinning at him, his silver locks perfectly mussed and framing his face, his piercing eyes looking right at Sora. The silver haired boy handed him a red cup.

"Here. You look like you could use something to drink."

Sora stuttered. "Oh, n-no, I don't really drink..."

Riku continued to grin at him. "It's just punch, Sor."

The brunette boy hesitated, but took the drink regardless. He took a small sip of it, coughing at the odd taste. "Are you positive this is punch?"

The silverette nodded, his eyes making Sora feel hot. "Yeah, I'm sure."

The younger teen was still hesitant, but drank it regardless.

* * *

The party raged on into the early hours of the night, not slowing down at all. Sora continued to drink Riku's "punch", feeling the affects of it take its toll on Sora's brain. He felt like everything he did made perfect sense. Including grinding against Hayner on the dance floor and sloppily kissing Marluxia on the cheek. Eventually, a group sat down to play spin the bottle.

"Okay, we know all the rules, right?" Hayner smirked.

"Yessss," a few jeered. Kairi laughed from her position on her knees, Riku's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Hayner laughed and positioned the bottle in the middle.

"Well, who goes first?"

Demyx grinned and raised his hand. "Me! I wanna get lucky!"

The group laughed at the drunk but still optimistic sitarist. The blonde reached forward and spun the empty beer bottle, watching it spin around the group of eager boys and girls. Eventually it landed on Xigbar, a senior who looked about thirty years old.

He older boy smirked. "Don't look so shell shocked, kid. Come give Daddy some sugar."

At this point everyone was beyond caring, and so the musician scooted across the wood and placed his hands on Xigbar's chest. He tilted his head up and kissed him smack on the lips, lingering for a few minutes before smirking and drawing away.

Xigbar then grabbed the bottle and spun. It landed on Namine, who sputtered and blushed. "M-Me?"

The older boy scooted to her and yanked her to him by her ashy blonde hair, tonguing her deeply and passionately before quickly pulling back. The blonde flushed and panted, obviously hot from the kiss. She stuttered and the group laughed. As she took her turn and spun, she gaped as it landed on her best friend.

Kairi giggled and crawled toward her on all fours, giving everyone a good look of her yellow satin panties, especially Riku who stared shamelessly. "Don't be nervous, Nam," she purred. Everyone gaped as Kairi's heavily lidded eyes stared at the blonde's wet, trembling lips, and finally sealed her own over them. Everyone watched as Namine groaned and cupped Kairi's cheek, kissing her back. They watched as they parted briefly, only to dive back in, their saliva making their lips shiny.

Kairi pulled away after a few more moments and grinned sheepishly at the group before crawling back over to Riku, plopping down on one of his knees. Riku's eyes widened and he whispered something in her ear that nobody could hear and she giggled, her cheeks matching her hair.

Finally, Kairi spun and it landed back on herself, and she laughed. "Let's just say it landed on Riku," she purred, turning around and kissing him fully on the lips, making him groan into her mouth as her tongue went wild. She sucked on his bottom lip as the redhead pulled away, whispering, "your turn, hon."

Riku blinked and gulped, pushing her off to grab the bottle and spin it. It spun and spun, and Sora's heart burned in his chest as his slowed to land on him.

He looked up to see Riku's eyes burning with lust and Sora gulped. The silverette stood up and walked across the circle to the brunette, never breaking his staring contest with him. As he approached the brunette, he held out his hand, motioning for him to stand.

Sora grabbed it and was immediately pulled up into a hard, muscled chest. He looked up at Riku and saw nothing but arousal in his expression. The silver haired boy tilted his chin up and placed his ears against Sora's ear, whispering softly just enough for him to hear.

"Nervous, Sora?"

Before Sora could say anything, the boy leaned down and kissed Sora's pouty lips, licking his bottom lip sensually. Sora whimpered and opened his mouth, allowing Riku's tongue to caress his lovingly.

_Riku's kissing me!_ He thought frantically. He tightly gripped Riku's forearms as he allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, moving his lips in sync with the silver haired boys.

As soon as it started, it ended, Riku staring at him hotly while Sora's lip trembled. He looked at the people staring up at them, confused by the emotional kiss shared between them.

Sora stuttered and pulled away. He felt tears prick in his eyes and knew he needed to get out of there. He excused himself and ran towards one of the bedrooms, feeling dozens of eyes watching him.

After finding a bedroom not occupied, Sora collapsed on it and started to cry. All of these confusing emotions, and Riku was only making it harder by looking at him like that. He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, making them feel raw and heavy. After a few moments, he heard a knock at the door.

"W-What?" He stuttered. There was a pause, followed by the door creaking open. Riku was in the doorway, looking like he'd just killed a puppy.

"Can...I come in?" He asked quietly. The party continued to rage on outside.

"Sure..." Sora sniffled. "Shut the door."

As soon as he did, the light and noise dimmed significantly, leaving the two boys in the dark.

"I'm...sorry I kissed you. I'm a little drunk," he laughed pathetically.

Sora choked on his tears and covered his face. "You don't understand, Riku, I..."

Riku sat down next to him on the bed. "You...?"

The younger boy looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "I...li-like...you. And you're not making this any easier by-"

The silverette leaned down and kissed him. The desperation from before was back, evident by how hard Riku was stroking Sora's tongue with his own. The silver haired boy was stroking Sora's face with his thumb. Sora pulled away slowly. He frowned and punched the silver haired boy lightly. "You're not making this any easier by doing that!"

Riku frowned. "I'm just as confused as you, Sora." He grabbed Sora's hand and pulled it to his lap. The brunette gasped at the hardness pushing against Riku's thigh. "I don't know why I'm reacting like this..."

As Sora fondled the member, Riku leaned in and started kissing Sora's neck, nibbling on the skin and trailing his soft pink lips towards his earlobe. "Would you...help me, Sora?" The younger gasped and felt his own sex start to react. He chewed his lip as Riku's lips clumsily made their way across his collarbone and whimpered. "Please? It's starting to hurt..."

Sora found himself nodding and Riku stood up to remove his trousers. He stepped out of them and the brunette leaned forward to mouth at the wet spot on his boxers. He'd never done this before, but he'd seen his fair share of gay stuff on the internet, and he'd dreamed about doing this before...

Riku gasped and tilted his head back, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. "Shit...please, Sora..."

Sora grabbed the hem of his boxers and edged them down, Riku's pink member bobbing out and resting against his stomach. The younger boy gulped when he saw the size. It certainly wasn't anything to laugh at. He leaned forward and grabbed at the base, pumping slowly, doing it how he liked it. Carefully, he leaned forward and licked at the reddened tip, hearing the gasp above him and feeling Riku's hands caress his face and hair, encouraging him to continue.

Sora continued to orally pleasure his best friend, looking up to see the silver haired boy staring down at him in lust, thrusting lightly into his mouth. His moans reached Sora's ears, going straight to his own prick. He reached down to unbuckle his own pants and he grabbed his member, pumping a few times. He took Riku's cock into his mouth, groaning at the feel of the silky skin.

"Fuck, how'd you get so good?" Riku groaned. "I love you..."

Sora closed his eyes and moaned around the member, pumping harder at his own. He felt so close already, and apparently so did Riku.

The silver haired boy was currently clutching at Sora's hair, pulling him down farther. "I'm so c-close," he warned. "Will you-" Sora sucked hard, and Riku moaned. "Will you s-swallow? Please..."

Sora looked up into Riku's green eyes, pleading with his eyes to finish in his mouth. He pumped himself faster, nearing his peak. The silver haired boy tipped his head back and licked his lips, groaning one last time as a few shots of his cum landed in Sora's mouth. The younger pulled away to breathe and stroked a few more times, finishing all over his shorts. His head rested on Riku's thigh, which was extremely tense.

The brunette peeked up at him. "Ri...?"

"Fuck," Riku swore. "I'll, uh, see you later." He quickly threw on his boxers and pants, running out of the room as quickly as he could.

Sora came to the realization that Riku had left him again, and after he tucked himself into his shorts, laid down on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

Fuck parties.

* * *

_A/N: Whew. This is turning into quite the story. Please let me know what you think so far! I appreciate it and it makes me want to write faster!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Well, I'm back into the world of internet. Sorry it took so long to get this up. I have no excuse. I sat down a few times to write this and would only get a hundred words or so. But alas, inspiration hit me a couple hours ago, so here we are. _

* * *

When Sora awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed, he was greeted by Axel's concerned expression. He blinked the sleep away and remembered the events from the prior night.

Sora teared up. "Axel..." He wrapped his arms around the redhead and sobbed into his shoulder. The redhead patted him on the back and soothed the frantic teen.

"What happened, Sora?"

The brunette sniffled. "He...w-we...I...we kissed, and...and I ran away to this bedroom, and he followed me..."

Axel frowned. "Did he...are you no longer a virgin, Sora?"

"I'm still a virgin," he confirmed. "But if he hadn't run away...I might not be."

"Shit," Axel cursed under his breath. "He's trouble, Sora."

"He's my best friend," the brunette protested. "I care about him."

Sora sniffled against Axel's shoulders one last time before pulling away. "How'd things go with Roxas?"

Axel looked to the floor. "Well..."

* * *

_Axel stumbled through the loud party, beyond inebriation at this point. He'd drank his way to the bottom of too many bottles to count. Working his way through the crowd, he finally reached Roxas, sitting on the couch with Xion and the rest of his friends._

_"Axel! I haven't seen you all night," Roxas grinned. "Where've you been?"_

_The redhead crouched down and grabbed the blonde by his shirt collar. "Will you come with me for a minute?"_

_The blonde's nose crinkled. "You smell like booze. Badly," he said._

_Axel's emerald eyes looked right into Roxas' blue ones. "Please?"_

_The blonde looked down at Xion, then back up at his best friend. "Sure."_

_Axel led him past the dance floor, pushing him up against the wall. "Wha-"_

_The redhead pressed his lips against the blonde's, coaxing him to play with his tongue. The blonde groaned and accepted it into his mouth, sucking on the wet appendage thoroughly. Their pink tongues rubbed sensually, the redhead feeling himself harden in his jeans. Axel moaned and pulled away to breath, nibbling on the blonde's neck. Roxas yelped and clutched at Axel's neck, scratching fine lines of pink on the redhead's fair skin. "Axel," he whined._

_The redhead pulled back up to Roxas' face, exhaling sharply. As he did so, the blonde's nose crinkled again. "Stop," he said firmly. In Axel's drunken stupor, he ignored the blonde's protests, kissing all over his blushing face. "Seriously, stop," he said, physically shoving the older teen away._

_Axel's brows furrowed. "You seemed to be liking it," he pointed out._

_The blonde crossed his arms over his chest. "You're drunk."_

_Axel shook his head. "Roxas, I've wanted to do this for a while."_

_Roxas shook his head furiously. "No. I don't believe you. Stay...stay away from me!"_

* * *

Sora gasped. "You actually did that?"

Axel leaned back against the bed. "Yeah," he said forlornly, staring up at the white ceiling in Kairi's home. "I sure did. I was fucking drunk and now Roxas hates me."

"Roxy doesn't hate you," the brunette said quietly. "He's probably just confused is all."

"I hope you're right," Axel said wishfully. "I don't want to fuck this up."

Sora leaned back as well, exhausted both physically and emotionally. His eyelids felt heavy, and he just wanted to block the world out.

Unfortunately, he was still at Kairi's house.

She came storming in, looking as if she'd fallen asleep in her clothes and makeup like everybody else. "You two," she barked. "Out!" She gave Sora an especially nasty glare, her smudged mascara making it worse. "Get the fuck out!"

Axel grumbled and sat up. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

She huffed. "I am hungover and there are half drunk slobs lounging about my house, that's what crawled up my ass and died."

The redhead sighed and picked up Sora, throwing him over his shoulder, ignoring the "hey!"s from the brunette. "Okay, we'll leave. Thanks for the swell party, Kai."

* * *

Monday morning, the school was full of gossip about Kairi's party, rumors flying everywhere.

"I heard Xigbar and Demyx slept together."

"Well, I heard Namine and Kairi slept together."

"Apparently Luxord got smashed and tried to hit on Yuffie."

"Did you hear? Sora and Riku fucked in one of the bedrooms."

Sora stopped in his tracks after hearing that one. "W-What? Where did you hear that from?"

The two girls shut up upon noticing the brunette. "Why? Is it true?" They giggled and walked off. Sora adjusted his book bag and tried not to let his blush spread throughout his entire body.

The entire weekend had gone by and the brunette still hadn't heard a word from his silver haired friend. He hadn't seen him all morning, either. He was worried about what would happen to his and Riku's friendship greatly. He hadn't been contacted by Kairi or Roxas, either, so Monday morning he was not surprised to see his group of friends in a state of mayhem.

"What did you do?" Hayner asked viciously. He was currently shaking Roxas by his collar, barely lifting him up from the ground.

"Get off me, asshole! I don't know what you're talking about!" Roxas struggled in his grip, trying to pull the other blonde away from him.

"Xion, man. She wouldn't stop texting Olette all weekend about you. She's upset about something you did, but she wouldn't say what because she'd be outing some big secret."

The spiky haired boy flushed and kicked at Hayner's legs, finally being dropped to the floor. "I don't know what she's talking about," he insisted. "Just leave me alone, okay?" He fixed his collar and grabbed his shoulder bag, walking past him and bumping into Sora, not stopping to apologize.

A ways away, Axel looked on with a sad look in his jade eyes. The lanky teen huffed and walked away, heading in the opposite direction of Roxas.

Sora furrowed his brows and turned to his friends, "Guys, have you seen Riku or Kairi?" he asked quietly. Hayner turned to him and cracked his neck, emotions still wild.

"No. I think Riku stayed home today." He looked to Pence and Olette, a strange look in their eyes. "What happened with you two, anyway?"

Sora flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "N-Nothing, okay?" He looked up to see doubt in their eyes. Deciding to leave before they pestered him further, he mumbled a half hearted farewell and walked outside, needing some fresh air before he begun class for the day. As soon as he stepped outside, the humid air clung to him and he briefly cursed Destiny Islands for having unbearable heat, even at eight in the morning. He sat down on a bench, watching students file into the school in their uniforms, unhappy and hungover from the party. After fishing out his headphones from the depths of his schoolbag, he placed the buds in his ears and closed his eyes, letting himself be emerged in the music. It was short lived, however, as he was only a few songs in before someone ripped them out of his head.

Sora jolted up and rubbed at his now red ear, frowning up at Kairi. "What'd you do that for?"

She pouted and crossed her delicate arms over her chest, flipping her red locks over her shoulders. "Have you seen Riku?"

The teen shook his head. "Sorry, Kai. I haven't seen or talked to him since the party."

She growled and kicked at a rock. "Yeah, me neither. We had a fight and...I'm worried about him."

"Why?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side. Kairi mentally giggled at her best friend's cute behavior, however she still felt sick to her stomach. "Riku's a tough guy, Kai."

"I know," she said quietly, rubbing her arms. "He just seemed really conflicted and…" She looked out at the sky, away from Sora's face. The wind blew her red hair back. "...and I think maybe you had something to do with it."

"Me?" Sora frowned. He hated making anybody feel bad, best friend or not. There was a reason people thought the brunette boy was sickeningly polite. "Why do you say that?"

"Well…" Kairi chewed her lip. "Some time after he followed you…"

* * *

_Riku stumbled out of the guest bedroom, still half-drunk and confused out of his mind. He zipped up his fly and walked back towards the party, briefly seeing Axel dash past him and yell after Roxas. The silver haired boy entered Kairi's kitchen, sighing in relief upon seeing advil and water set out. He swallowed two pills and gulped down the entire glass, sighing in frustration. Kairi noticed her muscular boyfriend and walked away from where she was dancing with Olette and Namine, skimming her fingers over his biceps._

_"Hey handsome," she purred. "Where'd you disappear to?"_

_He gulped and rubbed his temples. "U-Uh, Sora," he mumbled. She continued feeling his muscles, dragging her nails down his covered chest._

_"Well, whatever. You know," she giggled, leaning up and kissing the boy's earlobe. "If we're gonna be paired up, we should probably start...practicing." She grinned at Riku's speechlessness._

_"Um, I don't think that's such a great idea." He remained frozen as she lapped her tongue around his ear._

_"C'mon, Ku," she whispered, barely audible over the music. "We're going to sleep together eventually. May as well have some fun with it first. I really want you right now." She pressed her chest flush to his, nipples perking underneath her dress._

_He grumbled and pushed her away. "No. I'm sorry, I can't."_

_She growled and stepped back, crossing her arms in anger. "Why not?" she snapped. "Am I not good enough for you?"_

_Riku groaned and shook his head. "No, that's not it. I'm just...not in the mood."_

_"Bullshit!" she yelled. "You're a teenage boy, you're always in the mood."_

_He turned his head away from her, silver locks covering his face. "See you, Kairi."_

_With that, he turned around and walked away from her, and the redhead didn't see him for the rest of the night._

* * *

Sora and Kairi both flushed at the memory. "I was pretty drunk," she said, thinking of a good excuse for her brash behavior. "But regardless, I haven't seen him since then. When I was kicking people out in the morning, he was gone. He must've gone home." She sighed and her heart clenched. "I really wanna see him and apologize."

"Me, too," the brunette said quietly. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the lowerclassmen chat and gossip outside about the party. Sora saw Axel leave the building, grumbling to himself and heading towards his car. He called out to the redheaded boy. "Axel!"

The lanky teen looked up. "Yeah?" He looked between Sora and Kairi, questioning in his mind why they weren't killing each other. Sora put his hands behind his head.

"Will you give me a ride to Riku's house?"

Kairi gaped at him. "What? Sora, you're gonna ditch school? You _never_ ditch."

"I feel really bad!" he blurted out. "I wanna say sorry to Riku. Do you wanna come?"

Kairi laughed sarcastically. "I'm the mayor's daughter, Sora. He would kill me if he found out."

Sora smiled sheepishly and sat up from his seat on the bench. "Well, I'm going. So, will you Axel?"

Axel smirked and winked at the boy, whose cheeks flushed in response. "No problemo, chief."

As the two headed to the redhead's car, Kairi waved goodbye, a sad smile on her face. She sincerely hoped the brunette snapped Riku out of his stupor.

* * *

_A/N: This story is runnin' rampant, man. 'Review' rhymes with 'I love you.'_


End file.
